


Fever

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [40]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being an older brother meant going against Jared's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Shannon frowned as he smoothed back his brother’s sweaty bangs, the man mumbling. “Shh Baby Jay, shh.” Shannon whispered.

                Jared mumbled something, his brows furrowing. “Shannon?”

                “Hey bro,” Shannon answered softly as Jared’s eyes eased open, “How you feeling?”

                “Like shit,” rasped Jared.

                Shannon frowned and continued running his hand through Jared’s hair, knowing that it brought comfort to the younger man, “Do you want to go to the hospital?”

                “No,”

                “But Jay, your fever-“

                “It will go down,” mumbled Jared, the man already falling back into slumber’s grasp.

                Shannon tried to smile as Jared’s eyelids drift shut. “Tomo,” he whispered, the Croatian popping his head out of the bunk behind the drummer, “Go tell Rob to go to the hospital.”

                Tomo nodded and rushed to the front of the bus to tell the driver. Shannon sighed and turned back to his shivering brother. Cradling his little brother’s hand, he gnawed at his bottom lip as he felt the appendage shake within his own. He cupped it with the other hand, hoping that the warmth he had could be transferred to his ill brother.  Leaning forward, he pecked Jared’s feverish forehead, and prayed to every deity out there that his brother would be well soon. 


End file.
